Big Business Ruins Lives
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: Sequel to "A Rock and a Hard Place" A PruAme story. Gilbert's father isn't doing too well and Gilbert has to take over to business, but first he needs to get married? To a woman? Crap, Gilbert was so screwed. PruAme, slight implied once sides FrUs, later Franada as well.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred stared through the microscope with intense concentration. He observed as the Escherichia e-coli moved around inside of the small dish. This sample consisted of e-coli found inside the human body. He turned towards the other microscope observing the e-coli from a sample of raw meat, and another sample from bad sushi.

"Did you figure it out yet Alfred-san?" Kiku asked watching the concentration on the American's face.

Alfred groaned. "I don't get it Kiku, they are all so similar, how can two of them give you food poisoning and the other be natural in your body? I mean maybe because it's a foreign substance entering the body the antibodies attack it making one sick, but it has to be more than that. They are exactly alike, the anti-bodies wouldn't just attack it for no reason."

"Almost exactly alike." Kiku hinted to the American making him pout. "Kiku I said no hints!" Alfred whined to the other who simply smiled. "I'm sorry Alfred-san but you have been working at this for two hours, I hate to see you stressed."

Alfred pouted again. He really was pathetic. To be a forensic scientist he had to be a master in biology. He was 21 for Pete's sake! He had just begun his forth year in college! He needed to step things up a bit. The American groaned again as he took out his note pad and began to jot down notes.

After his graduation, Alfred used his full scholarship and became part of one of the best schools in the state. Surprisingly, he didn't go to the same college Ludwig, Arthur and Matthew had gone. He wanted to further his horizons a bit, meet new people. The college that he joined had a wide range of different ethnicities and had one of the best science departments in the country. Alfred had made many new friends in the process of his time in college.

As for everyone else…

Francis was the head chief of a bakery not too far from here. He had originally planned to be a chief of a resturant but he found that sweets were his calling. They helped to make people happy and many ladies seemed to be attracted to sweet smells rather than those of normal cooking. He was now 27 years old and still as flashy and flamboyant as ever.

Ludwig had succeeded in becoming a private detective and from what Alfred could tell he was really good at his work. He couldn't exactly speak of the cases that he had taken on, but he had received a lot of good rep. He even helped the police with cases from time to time. The German man was now 25 years old.

Arthur had went on and become a boss at an important law firm. Now he helps regulate justice and all that jazz, Alfred never took the time to really understand his job well, all he knew was that he was very busy. He was now 26.

Matthew… Matthew had grown up to be a doctor. He now gave his life to helping people and giving back, pretty ironic right? The events of their past had convince the older to become a better person. Things were still a bit…formal between the American and his brother, however they have both improved greatly from where they had started. Matthew was now 25 years old.

And Gilbert… well he was still Gilbert. Other than the occasional 'let's send our child a load of paperwork to make sure he still knows how to handle a business' monthly surprise, he just fooled around all day. Alfred wondered what he could possibly be doing that could keep him occupied for hours at a time, but Alfred didn't think too much about it. It was better this way. Gilbert topped the age scale with a whopping 29 years of age. Alfred couldn't help but make jokes that he was almost thirty, much to Gilbert's dismay.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to just give you the answer Alfred-san?" Kiku said interrupting his thoughts.

"No! Wait, what are you doing here anyway? You aren't even in in this block, shouldn't you be in the arts and literature block with Toris?" Alfred asked. Kiku was a very intelligent well rounded person however his major was in the arts. He had a habit of wondering around campus to different departments in order to draw people in what he called 'their natural habitat'. The fact that Kiku knew the answer to his little problem and it wasn't even his major is what bothered the American the most.

Kiku took out his sketch book and showed it to the American. There lied a perfectly drawn picture of Alfred struggling over the microscopes. It was rather amazing. "Wow." He muttered in awe but quickly frowned. "Though your artwork is aesthetically pleasing to the eye I am still fairly upset that you managed to draw that with the time that I have spent on this one assignment. "Alfred said puffing out his cheeks.

The Japanese man gave an apologetic smile. "Gomen. Here, you can keep this one." He said giving the drawing to the American. Alfred stared at it in awe. "R-Really? Don't you need this for your project?" Alfred asked, curious. Kiku nodded. "Yes, but I drew two others not including that one while I was here."

Alfred's look of glee turned into one of dismay and irritation, Kiku simply giving him a smile.

"Get out." The American said blatantly, though he was just being stubborn. Kiku gave a small laugh.

Just then there was a knock on the door causing the American to groan. "What now…? Come in!" He called and the door opened to reveal none other than Toris. Alfred smiled. "Oh thank god, you have come to take him off my hands! He has been silently mocking me this whole time, I just know it!" Alfred gave a dramatic whine as he looked to Toris for help.

Toris smiled at the other's over dramatic nature. "Actually that's not why I am here. I just came to tell you that your boyfriend is here Alfred." Toris said with a small grin causing the American to turn red. "Really? What does he want now? He's early isn't he?" Alfred muttered.

"Actually this is the time he usually picks you up. I believe you just lost track with your predicament." Kiku stated causing Alfred to look at the clock. "Holy shit, it looks like I'll have to finish this tomorrow." Alfred said with a groan, he hated leaving things undone. He would have tried to finish but Gilbert hated to be kept waiting. He remembered what happened the last time Alfred had kept him waiting, he had entered the school and proceeded to introduce himself as Alfred's "Mating partner" or as he liked to say "Fuck buddy." to everyone he had encountered. Alfred didn't even want to know what it he would do if he took too long again.

He quickly gathered his things, brief case, books, etc. as he waved. "See you guys tomorrow Kiku, Toris!" He said waving as he left the room. Even though they technically didn't have any classes tomorrow, it was a habit for the three to work on projects and assignments even on their non-class days.

"Ah Alfred you forgot-" Toris started, but the American was already gone. "Your notes…" Toris muttered sighing.

Kiku walked over to the notepad and took out a pen, writing something on it.

Toris smiled. "Writing the answer to the problem Alfred had so he'll get pissed at you?" Kiku nodded causing Toris to laugh slightly. "Come on, we should back. Feliks can only cover for so long." Kiku nodded and walked back to the arts and literature department with Toris.

Alfred quickly hurried out of the school. There right next to the science building stood Gilbert. Alfred noticed that he was surrounded by women who were fawning over him. Alfred wasn't surprised, the pale man was handsome after all. Alfred wasn't really the jealous type anyway, so it didn't bother him really. When the German noticed him, Alfred saw a sly smirk come upon his face.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm taken." He said dramatically causing the girls to make an 'awe' sound. "In fact, there he is right now." Gilbert winked at Alfred causing him to roll his eyes. Gilbert did this almost every day, it was flattering but silly.

The German walked over to the American, grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Shall we go?" Gilbert said in the smoothest voice he could manage causing Alfred to snort. The girls reacted the same way they did every day, with shock and disappointment. Of course the girls changed every day. Alfred wondered if one day Gilbert would go through all the girls on campus and there would be no one left to share his act with.

"Yeah yeah drama queen come on." Alfred said gently squeezing the other's hand as the left and went towards the limo. Gilbert still went to pick Alfred up in a limo practically every day, said he only deserved the best. Most would think it was romantic but Alfred thought it was kinda silly, which is why Gilbert kept doing it, for ironic purposes. It was one of the un-explainable but awesome things about their relationship.

After Alfred graduated and had celebrated his eighteenth birthday, Gilbert was all over this 'officially legal' thing. Right before Alfred had entered college he had planned to live on campus, however Gilbert had given him spare keys to his home. Alfred was surprised to say the least, he could never forget the flustered look on Gilbert's face.

"It'll be lonely here, you know, if you live on campus." He had muttered as he forced the keys into his hand. "Look take them anyway okay? Just- think about it." It was one of the few times Alfred had seen Gilbert truly embarrassed. He accepted of course, how could he not? And Alfred had been living with him for three amazing years, and they truly have been amazing.

Gilbert didn't even bother to wait until they got home. He pulled Alfred into hid lap and grinned at him. "Miss me?" The German asked causing Alfred to stick his tongue out playfully. "I was working, I was too busy to miss you."

"Ouch, right to the heart." The German said as he cupped Alfred's face in his hands. "You know I missed you though." He muttered sweetly kissing the side of the American's cheek and down the side of his neck. A tint of pink dusted the American's tanned face. "Don't you ever get tired of these same interactions every day?" Alfred asked curiously. He loved how affectionate Gilbert was but he wondered if the German ever got bored of Alfred just constantly being… there.

"No." Gilbert said without even giving it thought as he pressed a gentle kiss to Alfred's nose. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes for a moment, taking the time to breathe in and absorb Alfred's scent. "Why? Do you?" Gilbert asked halfheartedly too absorbed in the feeling of having the American in his arms to really be processing anything at the moment. Alfred let out a small laugh. "Nope." He responded causing a smirk to come across Gilbert's face.

"Good, the awesomeness that is me would have been pretty bumped with a different response." Gilbert said as he leaned back onto the seats, grabbing Alfred's ass, gently squeezing. The American let out a slight yelp and grinned. "Just as eager as ever I see." Alfred muttered leaning down to kiss Gilbert's lips. "It's yours fault you know." Gilbert accused pressing their bodies closer together as kissed the American hungrily. "I can't get enough of you."

Even after three years he still felt that way. Alfred was more than happy to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Now moan for me baby" Gilbert winked as he pressed their hips together causing Alfred to make the sound the German man wanted to hear the most. "Gil, r-really? Now?"

Gil pouted as he squeezed the American's cheeks, attempting to keep a few noises from leaving his own mouth. "You know this is my favorite place to do it."

At this moment Alfred wondered if this was exactly safe. They should probably be wearing seatbelts or something. I mean think about it, if the limo crashed they could die. And when the policemen discovered their bodies they would be in a _sex_ position. How much of an embarrassing death would that be-

"Shit~!" Alfred cursed as he buried his head in Gilbert's shoulder, groaning at the hand that was currently fooling around in his pants. Alfred bucked need- yly as the other grabbed his member, tugging on it. Alfred's breath hitched and Gilbert took pride in the fact that he was the only person who could make Alfred feel this way. Gilbert shivered as the young American man breathed onto his neck heavily, practically shaking as he rubbed his fingers up and down his shaft, his thumb gently pressing against his tip.

Hell Gilbert barely needed his own release anymore. Just seeing the American so venerable was enough of a turn on for him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!SkippingPruAmeSexyTimeBecauseAuthorLazy!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When the two arrived at the house Alfred felt his legs were about to give out since he was still feeling waves of euphoria from his release. Gilbert had licked his fingers dry of the other's bodily liquid shamelessly.

The two needed to learn how to control themselves, this was ridiculous.

Awesome, but ridiculous.

It took a moment for Alfred to straighten himself out to look presentable before he left the car. But what was the point in doing so anymore? He was entering their own house plus all the servants already knew about their little… problem.

Seriously if one of them were a female they would have had so many fucking kids by now.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Alfred said as he walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Gilbert smirked. "Want me to come with you?" He asked in a sing song voice causing Alfred to turn red. "No, I'm good!" He said darting upstairs to take a shower uninterrupted.

Gilbert let out a soft chuckle as he watched him leave. However when he was officially gone, a frown fell upon his face.

Gilbert walked over to the couch taping his foot and biting his lip nervously. What was he going to do? The Prussian recalled what had occurred earlier today.

_Gilbert was wondering around the house being awesome as usual, except he was an awesome nervous wreck. Gilbert leaned against the wall as he stared at the small box in his hand. He opened it and inside was a ring, but not just any ring, an engagement ring. He had brought it three months ago and he still hadn't found the perfect time to pop the question. "I-I'll do it today for sure." Gilbert muttered a smile on his face but Gilbert wasn't so confident that he actually would._

_Gilbert jumped when he heard his cell phone ring, quickly picking it up. "Who is it?" "It's me." Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his brother's voice. He sounded distressed._

_"Yo Ludwig, what's up? Something wrong?" Gilbert asked sensing the difference in his brother's voice. Ludwig was quiet from the other line but he quickly sighed. "I don't have much time to speak so I'll tell it out straight and give you the details later. Dad had a heart attack." Gilbert shot up straight from his position on the wall after hearing this. "What!?"_

_"Gilbert I'll be honest, it isn't looking to good. He has had problems with his heart before but it doesn't look like he has been doing well."_

_Gilbert bit his lip. No no no, not now of all times. Gilbert had planned this all out. He knew his father hadn't been doing well health wise the past few years but he had hoped he would have lasted a bit longer. He had planned to asked Alfred to marry him and if he had accepted, he would have gotten married under the radar of his parents. He knew he couldn't keep it hidden forever and it wasn't the greatest plan, but he figured by the time he broke the whole 'I am in love with another man' thing he would have been legally bonded to Alfred and they couldn't possible do anything about it. Now that plan was thrown out the window._

_"Mom will be coming to visit you in a few days, I don't know if she'll bring dad but by the looks of it he might not show. Gilbert… they want to discuss marriage with you."_

_Gilbert groaned and slid down the wall burying his hand in his head. "No no fuck no, this can't be happening." Gilbert practically cried out. _

_"Gilbert if they find out you Alfred are… they'll…" _

_"I know Damn it!" Gilbert cursed slamming his hand against the wall angrily. He had let out a few keep breaths. "Alright… Alright I can do this. I'll figure something out." Gilbert took a moment to calm down. "What did they say to you?"_

_"Just that they planned on bringing over a woman of high status to meet you. Mother hopes that you'll take a liking to her."_

_Gilbert bit his lip in thought. "But if I already have a girlfriend, she can't protest right? As long as it meets her standards it doesn't matter right?"_

_Ludwig paused at this. "Yeah just one problem Gilbert, you don't have a GIRLfriend."_

_"Damn it Ludwig I know that! Just-" Gilbert sighed and tried to calm down. "I'll figure something out alright? Don't worry about me." Gilbert could tell his brother was frowning from the other lie. "Alright just don't do anything too stupid." Ludwig said before hanging up the phone, leaving Gilbert to wallow in his own misery and try to think of a plan._

Gilbert sighed and buried his head in his hands again. "Damn it, what am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

He needed to figure out how to deal with this. He needed to do something about this, but first, he had to break the news to Alfred.

He had meant to tell Alfred when they were in the car, he really did. He had planned to butter him up a bit before breaking the news. But then he noticed how nice the American had smelled. How he could smell so good after doing school work in a laboratory all day with bacteria and chemicals, he didn't know. The way Alfred's voice sounded when he gave that small yelp, the way his head buried into his shoulder, his breath on his neck as the other moaned his name as Gilbert let his hands run slowly over his-

Gilbert groaned and laid on the couch, frustrated with himself. He really couldn't get enough of the stupid blonde American. How could he possibly tell him what's going on after all that? Gilbert let out an irritated sigh.

"Why can't I just suck it up and tell him…?"

"Tell me what?" Gilbert jumped at the American's voice. Alfred was leaning over the couch looking at his lover with a raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" The blonde asked blinking his azure eyes in curiosity.

Shit! This wasn't how Gilbert wanted to tell him! "Ah um… ha… nothing is wrong Al. Why would you think that?" Gilbert said giving a nervous laugh.

Alfred pointed to his face. "Because your nose always twitches when you are hiding something." Gilbert blinked and quickly covered his nose. "It does?" Alfred nodded and walked behind the couch, sitting next him. "Gil dude, what's wrong? It's not like you to hide stuff from me. Well unless you are surprising me with something, but it's not like it's my birthday or anything." The American gave a kind smile but Gilbert could see the worried look on his face.

Gilbert sighed and looked away a defeated look upon him. He looked as if he was mentally battling himself or something. He looked at Alfred again a bit sad and Alfred knew something was up. "Gil what's wrong? Is it that bad?" He asked scooting closer to the other.

Gilbert sighed. "My father… had a heart attack." Gilbert began causing Alfred to frown. "Gilbert I am so sorry." Gilbert blinked and snorted. "That's not the part that's making me upset Al." He said giving the other a small smile. Sure they were his parents but they were never THERE. Gilbert was raised by servants and tutors, not by his parents. Alfred blinked slightly confused.

"Look Al, my parents aren't aware of my," Gilbert paused. "Sexual preferences. I might have to start to run the business soon and since business is easier to run with two people, they want me to get married. My mom is going to be here in a few days with some chick and she wants me to get hitched with this girl. I don't know what to do. If she finds out that I am dating a dude then…" Gilbert really didn't want to think about what would happen.

Alfred was quiet as he listened to this, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Alfred snapped his fingers. "Well I mean, if you had a girlfriend your parents won't bother you too much right?"

"That's what I said to Ludwig! See I am not being silly!" Gilbert exclaimed as he stared at Alfred. "Still it would be difficult to pull you off as a girl I mean, maybe with some makeup and a well-placed wig-"

Alfred burst out into laughter. "Um, no. that's not what I meant." Alfred said. He had to give Gilbert a C for creativity though. "Why don't you just ask someone? A female that you trust?" Alfred asked causing Gilbert to blink. "W-What? But Alfred-"

"I'm not saying marry her Gilbert, but it's the best you can do until you, we, think of a better plan. Besides you know I'm not the jealous type." Alfred stated.

"You aren't!? Then what am I doing all that skilled tactical flirting with other's for!?" Gilbert exclaimed. Alfred stared at him until he realized he was serious. "You need to pay a bit more attention to others Gil." Alfred said sighing as he began to think. "Will your parents be living here while they are in town?" Alfred asked. Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know Alfred I just, they always come here out of the blue without warning and decide what they want when they get here."

Alfred sighed a bit his lip in thought. "Well first things first, we need to find someone willing to pretend to be your girlfriend. Hopefully someone that won't fall in love with you." Alfred added in as a joke but Gilbert took it seriously. "Alfred do you know how hard that'll be? Someone who won't fall in love with me? Have you seen me?" Gilbert said as he ran a hand through his hair and gave the other a seductive smile. "I'm amazing."

Alfred stared at Gilbert hard. "Please stop with the ill-timed jokes Gil, this is serious."  
"I was being serious…"

Alfred sighed and began to think. He then snapped his fingers. "What about Ashley?"

Gilbert snorted. "Ashley? My servant? Please, she is deeply in love with me, she just doesn't want to admit it." Oh there went his ego again, flying off into deep space.

Alfred got up and went into the kitchen. "Ashley!" He called causing Gilbert to blink. "What? Al what are you doing? Stop that!" Gilbert called following him into the kitchen.

There Ashley was, cleaning the counters. Over the last three years her black hair as grown longer and she still had her bright green eyes, however she occasionally wore contacts every now and then. She was wearing a maid outfit that Gilbert had picked out for her. Alfred didn't exactly enjoy the fact that Gilbert still had servants but it was his house so he didn't say anything. "Ashley? Can I ask you a favor?" Alfred asked giving Ashley his brightest smile.

Ashley didn't even bother looking up. "You want me to pretend to be Gilbert's girlfriend for his parents?" She said as she sprayed chemicals onto the counter and continued to wipe it down. Gilbert blinked when he finally entered the kitchen. "How did you know?"

"You too are extremely loud, I could hear you from here." Ashley said in a monotone, rolling her eyes a bit. Ashley had always been a bit sassy. It seemed she wasn't exactly fond of working for someone like Gilbert for six years and counting. She was still young after all, she could be doing better things with her life. Alfred wondered why she had stayed after all this time, but he didn't feel like learning her story.

Alfred gave Ashley a smile. "Please Ash, it's only until we find a more permanent solution." Ashley stopped cleaning and looked at them. "Do you two even understand how awful of an idea this is? There are so many holes and plot twists waiting to happen just from the mention of such an idiotic idea, not to mention the kind of things that are waiting to happen if you agree to go through with this."

It was creepy, how Ashley could practically predict the future, but Alfred tried not to think about that. Sure, he knew this plan was _awful_. It was cliché and something you would see from one of those cheesy movie dramas, but they had no other choice. Alfred had no reason to doubt Gilbert's fear that his parents wouldn't accept him and Alfred and to be honest he didn't want to know what they would do. He just wanted to make things easier for Gilbert. After all the German had been there for him in his time of need, how could he not do the same in return?

"I know Ashley but please? It won't be too long I promise." Alfred put on as kind of a smile as he could managed, his eyes practically pleading to the other for help. Ashley was quiet before nodding. "Fine then, I'll do it. But you'll have to pay me twice as much."

"What!?" Gilbert yelled groaning. "You drive a hard bargain Ashley…" Alfred nudged the German. "Shush, you have more than enough money for it." Alfred said to him.

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair, giving a small sigh of relief. "Well now that that's sorted I feel a lot better now!" Gilbert said smirking but Alfred frowned. "Gilbert we still have many thing to prepare for! We must convince your parents that you and Ashley are deeply in love." Alfred stated as he snapped his fingers. "We must think of an elaborate story on how you two met! A classic 'master x maid' love story should do the trick!"

"Master x maid…?" Gilbert questioned and Alfred rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry dude, I've been hanging out with Kiku a lot recently."

Ashley face palmed. "Oh brother, this is hell waiting to happen."

That night they spent three hours on the three trying to think of how this was going to work exactly. It seemed Ashley had everything down pat within an hour. Gilbert however… "Your favorite food is…" Gilbert tried to think hard about what Ashley liked. "Burgers!" Gilbert concluded causing Ashley to face palm again.

"That's my favorite food Gilbert." Alfred said sighing. He was flattered that he kept thinking of the American but it wasn't helping their already failure of a plan out any.

Gilbert groaned. "This is too difficult. Do you understand how complicated women are? How could there be a correct answer to 'favorite food'?"

"It's fish you idiot." Ashley commented plainly. Gilbert glared at her. "I don't want to do this anymore." He said stubbornly, Alfred was meeting his wits end. "Gilbert please." "No, I'm going to bed." Gilbert said frustrated.

"Gilbert come on!" Alfred said following the other as he left the room. "Are you processing how bad this is? If we don't take this seriously then you and I, we can't-"

"I know okay!?" Gilbert yelled angrily catching the American off guard. Gilbert immediately calmed down, he didn't meant to yell at the other. "I get it okay? I get it more than you do! It's just… frustrating. Having to pretend I'm in love with someone I barely know… who does that?" Gilbert questioned scoffing.

Alfred was quiet for a moment, thinking. He moved closer to Gilbert and grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers together. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at this. "Alfred?"

Alfred grinned and kissed his nose. "Come on Gilbert, where is that manly attitude of yours dude?" Gilbert pouted at this. "Dude, we'll get through this together alright? It'll only last a few weeks tops. Then your parents will leave and we have more time to think logically alright?" Gilbert sighed and nodded. "Alright." He loved how Alfred always knew how to make him feel better.

He sure with the American by his side, he could get through anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days Alfred worked with Gilbert and Ashley after his school session, mostly with Gilbert. Ashley looked positively fed up with the whole thing but eventually the German was able to memorize everything.

And just in time too.

It was a normal day, and Gilbert had dropped Alfred off at the college. It wasn't a class day so Alfred took this time to take it easy and work on some assignments. He took a casual lunch break with Toris, Kiku and Feliks, listening to Feliks rant about fashion as he gave Kiku tips on exotic ways he could dress up his drawings. Toris couldn't exactly get interested in the whole conversation, taking the chance to work on some poetry while Alfred was rather amused by how ecstatic Feliks was. The Polish man had always been an interesting fellow.

It wasn't until after the lunch break that Alfred received the text. "They're here."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]GIL'S[][][][][][][][][]HOU SE[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Gilbert stared at the door he had opened. There stood a tall woman with black hair tied in a bun and piercing brown eyes. Next to here there was a man who was surprisingly short and plump. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mom. Dad." Gilbert said casually, his body already stiffened by their presence.

"Gilbert." His mother, Agnes, stated brushing a loose strand of her black hair out of her face.

"Ah son, it has been a long time." His father, Denis commented with a halfhearted smile.

"Ah, won't you come in." Gilbert stated, his whole demeanor changed. He sat up straight and looked at his parents in the eye, trying to be as professional as possible. Gilbert wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but his parents were one of them. More specifically his mother. She was strict and cold-hearted woman. His father was simply along for the ride.

"We have brought a guest with us." Agnes said with the upmost poise that it made Gilbert sick to his stomach. She moved to the side slightly to reveal a girl with long silver hair and piercing violet eyes. She was wearing a dress that looked kind of like a maid outfit, which made Gilbert raise an eyebrow. "This is Natalia Arlovskaya. She is from Belarus and is the daughter of a very important high official there. She has come to America to learn of our culture and I thought it would be nice if you two met." Agnes stated.

So this much have been the chick Ludwig had warned him about. Gilbert nodded at Natalia in acknowledgement but the other kept a firm look on her face. It looked as if she was… irritated to an extent. Gilbert didn't exactly understand but he didn't question it.

"Please, come in." Gilbert said his usual eccentric voice replaced to that of high class nature. The three walked in and sat down on a couch. Across from where they were sitting was another couch were Gilbert took his seat, and a table in front of the two of them. A servant girl walked in and placed tea in front of them, pouring it neatly before placing a tray of snacks on the table and leaving.

"Gilbert, we have much to discuss." Agnes stated trying to get to the point.

Denis laughed. "Now now now Agnes, business can wait until later. How have you been my dear boy? Enjoying the life of luxury?" The man asked in a raspy voice.

Gilbert gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes, it has been rather enjoyable." Ugh, he hated speaking like this. It literally hurt his throat.

"Good good." Denis commented nodding his head.

"And how have you been father?" Gilbert asked a slight hint of worry in his voice. Denis coughed into his hand before answering. "I've seen better days my boy. But don't worry, your old man still has some fight left in him." He let out a laugh before he began coughing again.

"Denis please." Agnes said interrupting his husband. "You aren't doing well, we know that. That is why we are here." Denis frowned at his wife's bluntness but decided not to say anything. "You must already know why we are here I presume?"

"To discuss me taking over the family business?" Gilbert asked causing Agnes to nod. "Correct."

"Even if your father manages to stay in good health and has many more years ahead of him, it is still about time for us to retire. In which case we must begin the process of placing you in charge." Agnes muttered causing Gilbert to nod again. "Gilbert we are a big and important company, so it may be hard to handle it on your own." Here it comes… "Which is why we brought Ms. Arlovskaya here. In our eyes it would be ideal for you to marry her."

"Agnes, again with the bluntness!" Denis said as he turned towards his son with a sympathetic smile. "Gilbert listen, we only want what's best for you. Nothing is set in stone. We are not saying you have to marry Natalia or anything like that. We just want you two to get to know each other is all. If you turn out to like her that is nothing but a bonus." Denis commented.

Gilbert looked at Natalia in hopes to figure out how she felt in all this however she simply gave the same look she held all day.

"Father, mother, I appreciate your thoughtfulness and consideration," Yeah right, Gilbert thought to himself. "But I am already in a happy relationship with someone I love very dearly."

"What?" Agnes shot out as if not hearing the other right. Denis quickly came to his son's rescue. "Really now? That is marvelous! I am so glad you were able to find someone that makes you happy Gilbert. When can we meet her?" Denis asked

Gilbert smiled. "She and I have actually been living together for the past could of years. I'll go get her."

"This is an outrage-" Agnes started however Denis tried to sooth his wife. "Relax darling, at leave give her a chance." Agnes scoffed an irritated look on her face.

"Ashley darling, would you come down?"

Ashley came down moments later her long black haired tied into a neat braid as she wore a long flowing black shirt with a red blouse. She turned towards the two adults and Natalia, and smiled. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you both." She said in a sweet done, much different from Ashley's usual sassy attitude. She was a really good actor.

"My, what a nice and polite young lady." Denis complimented, causing Gilbert to smile. "Why thank you father." Gilbert stated as he grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Don't fuck this up loser." Ashley whispered to the German man as they walked to the couch. Gilbert continued to smile for show but he was clearly irritated. "Just shut up and get this right." Gilbert growled allowing his normal voice to appear.

When they sat down on the couch Agnes frowned. "So this is… Ashley." Agnes muttered looking her up and down, inspecting her.

"Yes, this is the love of my life." Gilbert said kindly as he smiled at the girl next to him, Ashley smiling back.

"Uhuh, you wouldn't mind if I asked a few… questions?" Agnes asked folding her hands neatly in her lap. Alright here it comes, what they have been preparing for.

Agnes asked questions for what seemed like forever, and it did last a few hours. They had answered perfectly, just like they rehearsed. Not he snag in sight. When Denis interrupted his wife's constant badgering, Gilbert gave out a sigh of relief. It seemed they were in the clear, for now.

"It is just a shame Natalia came here for nothing. She seemed really eager to meet you." Agnes said attempting to give off a guilt trip.

Gilbert looked at Natalia who was holding the same gaze all night. "I apologize for the trouble Ms. Arlovskaya, however one can't just choose who they love."

Surprisingly, the scary girl nodded in agreement. "It does not matter to me whether we get married or not. My goal is to do what is best for my country and for my brother." She stated in her thick accent causing Agnes to frown. She was hoping the Belarusian would have had a larger protest, but she seemed alright with it despite the irritated look on her face.

"Even so." Agnes said. "It is important that we observe just how perfect your relationship is. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we stayed here for a couple of weeks?"

What?

No.

No no no no no.

They had completely forgot to plan for this.

They knew it was a possibility, but Gilbert figured they would have just stayed at a hotel. However now that they were staying the night, Alfred couldn't come here anymore. Alfred couldn't live here anymore, not until they were gone.

Gilbert almost wanted to break down at this development. He glanced over at his father for aid who quickly caught the hint.

"Come on dear, shouldn't we give them their privacy? We wouldn't want to interrupt anything now would we?" Denis stated with a light hearted chuckle.

"It is absolutely necessary in order to see if she is fit to be with our son." Agnes stated not even trying to be conspicuous about it. Denis frowned and sighed, there was no changing his wife's mind when she was stuck on something.

"Mom I-"

There was a pause when there was a noise at the door. "Gil I'm ho-ah, hello." Alfred muttered as he stared at the scene before him.

Why were they still here!?


	4. Chapter 4

When Alfred had received the text, he had decided he would stay at the college until six tonight. That was when the classrooms and labs began to close, it would be best to get some work in while Gil's parents were in the prowl at the house.

It took about an hour for Alfred to walk to the house. Usually Gilbert picked him up but since he was busy he hadn't expected the other to come. He didn't mind much, he had expected this to happen. Besides getting some fresh hair after being in a stuffy lab all day was refreshing.

When he put his keys into the locked door and opened it, the last thing he had expected was to see them still there.

Fuck.

"And who are you?" Agnes said with an attitude, obviously disturbed by the intrusion. "Oh I am um…" However Agnes went on. "Have your parents not taught you any manners boy? Who simply barges into houses without knocking? And wasn't the door locked? Or did you pick it you hooligan?" Alfred quickly hid the key he had used to open the door in his pocket, unsure of what to say.

Gilbert looked like he was about to break. It was only a day and their plan was already tearing at the seams.

That is when Alfred smiled. "My deepest apologies miss. I didn't mean to disturb. Allow me to explain. I am a friend of Gilbert's." Alfred said bowing his head politely. "He had given me this set of keys earlier today in order for me to drop some important documents off at his house." Alfred took off his bag which was hanging around his shoulder and rummaged through it taking out some random papers. "Ah, here we are." He said calmly as he closed his back and walked over to Gilbert. "Here are your documents Gilbert." Alfred said flashing him a smile. Gilbert gave his lover an apologetic look. He wanted nothing more than to take the other into his arms and kiss him but he couldn't do that here, not now. So instead Gilbert settled for a smile. "Thank you for coming on my behalf Al." Gilbert said.

Alfred nodded and was about to leave when Agnes stopped him. "My, boy, aren't you forgetting something?" Alfred was curious as to what she had meant until he realized it. "Ah, yes you are right. Thank you Mrs. Beilschmidt." Alfred commented as he walked back over to Gilbert. He went into his pocket and pulled out the set of keys. Gilbert looked slightly upset by it but Alfred simply gave him a reassuring smile. "Here you are Gilbert. Just holler if you ever need me again." Alfred said placing the keys into his hands. Gilbert stared up at him and Alfred gently squeezed his hand, signaling that he would be fine. Gilbert faked a smile. "Ah, yeah. Thanks again." He muttered and Alfred nodded giving a grin.

"Allow me to take my leave. Please excuse me for the intrusion." Alfred said again. He had noticed that there was a strange girl there, who had been staring at him the whole time. Right before he was about to leave again, he was stopped. "You." Natalia said as she stood up. Alfred turned around. "Eh? M-Me? "He muttered wondering what was going on now.

"What is your name?" Natalia asked causing Alfred to give a small smile. "Name's Alfred F. Jones. It's nice to meet you miss…?"

"Natalia Arlovskaya."

Alfred nodded. "That is a nice name." Alfred commented offhand.

Natalia continued to stare at Alfred, her eyes sparkling. Alfred seemed slightly disturbed by the prolong eye contact. "Um, I should get going."

"Wait." Natalia stated moving closer to the American. Gilbert… Gilbert didn't like how this was looking.

Natalia latched her arm with Alfred and pulled the American closer to her. She turned her head backwards. "Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt, Alfredka will be taking me back to my hotel room." She said as a statement that shouldn't dare be questioned.

"E-Eh!?" Alfred sputtered embarrassed by the contact. Gilbert sat in his seat quietly, staring at the two as he dug his fingernails into the sofa.

"Ah… okay." Denis said blinking wondering exactly what was going on. Agnes frowned. "Wouldn't you rather Gilbert take you Natalia?" She asked as a last attempt however Natalia gave her a look that could kill. "Alfredka will be taking me." She said sternly as she turned to look into the American's face. "Come on Alfredka."

Alfred didn't even have time to look back at Gilbert before he was pulled out the door.

"Well what was most certainly interesting." Denis said smiling as he turned towards his son. "Ah, it looks like Natalia has taken a liking to your friend Gilbert." Denis stated halfheartedly, before he noticed the look on Glibert's face. He was staring at the door with a look of pure hatred in his blood red eyes.

For unlike Alfred, Gilbert was the jealous type.

It was only there for a second, before Ashley nudged him to get his attention. Gilbert quickly snapped back to reality before he smiled. "Ah, yes. " Denis frowned at his son. "Is everything alright my boy?"

Gilbert nodded. "Everything is perfect, what could possibly be wrong? I have Ashley by my side and my parents here to support me. Everything is perfect. "

But everything wasn't perfect. It was all far from perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred sighed. How did he get himself into this mess? Oh right, he knew exactly how. Matter of fact this was all his idea wasn't it? Alfred stared down at the girl who was clinging onto his arm as if they were dating or something. It was slightly disturbing since Alfred had no idea who this girl was. Still it was probably for the best if he didn't get her angry. After all if he did it might affect Gilbert in a negative way, and he didn't want that.

"Um…" Alfred didn't know what to say.

"How old are you Alfredka?" Natalia asked causing the American to look down at her. "21."

Natalia nodded. "It seems we are of the same year of age." She seemed content by this fact. "And tell me, what do you do for a living?"

Alfred gulped. "Well I am in college right now working to get my bachelor's degree in biology." Natalia nodded. "I have read a lot about the schooling system of the average American. It stops at high school but then there is an opportunity to go for increased school afterwards which helps you get better jobs, am I correct?" Alfred nodded.

"So Alfredka, are you in a relationship? That is what you Americans call it no?" This caused Alfred to blush. "Ah um, yes. I am in a very serious relationship in fact." Alfred commented as he looked away blushing.

Natalia was quiet. "With that Gilbert boy yes?"

Alfred paused and stared at her with fear in his eyes. "How did you?" Alfred couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I saw the way he looked at you." Natalia stated simply. "Only a complete and utter idiot wouldn't be able to catch on. Your boyfriend is a very poor actor." Natalia stated as she looked at the American. "I know how it works. Living up to your parents expectations with no say of your own life. I go through it to so believe me when I say this." Natalia stopped suddenly and pulled away from the American's arm stepping in front of him. She moved closer until their bodies were practically touching. "You can't win." Natalia stated matter of factly.

Alfred's eyes widened at this. "You don't know that. Even if it doesn't work for you, we might be able to pull this off." Alfred muttered biting his lip.

Natalia shook her head. "I have tried and tried again to rebel, to break free from their hold. I was in love once too. He was my step brother, but even so I still loved him. You know what they did? They disowned him, took away everything from him, and then shipped him away to America. I suffered for so long and then I realized, I am nothing but a mere tool to them. My purpose is to live for them, that is my goal. Everything else doesn't matter. My happiness doesn't matter. Love, devotion, sex, lust, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters." Natalia moved closer to the American as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even if I were to kiss you, it wouldn't matter…" She muttered quietly as she moved their bodies closer, her breasts squishing against his chest. Alfred didn't know what to do, he was completely lost. "Tell me, Alfredka." The Belarusian muttered moving closer.

"Can I show you? No matter who you choose or bed… no matter who you love… if you do it with someone else it's all the same." Natalia's lips gently brushed the American's and that's when pushed the other away. It was quick, barely a peck, but the American still couldn't help but feel wrong inside.

"You're wrong. Love isn't something you can just share with anyone. It's something special that you feel for someone that you are attracted to. Someone you connect with not only sexually but emotionally and mentally. They are the person you are willing to spend the rest of your life with, the person you will do anything for. The person you would be willing to watch him be with someone else, be cast out of your home and be forced to find somewhere to crash for the night for! And no matter what you tell yourself you can't just share it with anyone! I bet even you too, still only feel that feeling with your step-brother, right?" Alfred asked.

Natalia was quiet and she turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait-"

"Lesson is over for today American. We shall continue this another day." He watched as the Belarusian walked into what Alfred noticed was a hotel. When had they gotten here? Alfred needed to pay more attention.

Alfred gave a frustrated sigh. He was tired and he needed sleep, but he couldn't go back to Gilbert's house. He should have said he was a servant going out to do groceries, than at least he could have crashed at the house.

He needed to find someone to stay with.

Alfred snapped his fingers, knowing the perfect person.

He headed to where he figured the other would be at this time of night. He walked along the almost empty streets when he paused seeing a bunch of men huddled around something. Alfred was about to keep going when he noticed a girl among the crowd of guys, glaring harshly at them. Oh, this couldn't be good.

Alfred couldn't just let something so un-heroic play out before his eyes and not do anything about it now could he?

"Hey, dudes!" Alfred called causing the males to look at him. "Is there a problem here or do I have to call the police?" The American threatened glaring at them.

The men glared at him for a while before the person who seemed like the leader sucked his teeth. "Come on boys, this bitch ain't worth it." He said before the group of guys left. Alfred sighed and walked over to the woman. "Hey, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

The girl nodded. "Yes, thank you for your kindness. I suppose thieves are the same everywhere." The girl gave a light hearted smile and Alfred couldn't help but notice her thick accent.

Alfred grinned. "You from Austria?" He asked.

"Hungary, but you were really close." The girl with long brown hair stated. "How did you guess?"

Alfred grinned. "I go to a college not too far from here. It is very culturally diverse so we get people from all around there. After a while you learn to decipher who is from where." The American said with a smile.

"How interesting. Thank you for saving me Mr…?"

"Jones. Alfred Jones." The Hungarian smiled. "Alfred, what a lovely name. You can call me Liz." The Hungarian stated.

"Liz huh? I like it! So what are you doing out here so late at night Liz? It can get dangerous you know." Liz sighed. "I can't seem to find my hotel. I know it's around here somewhere I just…" She gave another sigh.

Alfred snapped his fingers. "It wouldn't happen to be called the Grand Entente, would it?" The girl nodded and Alfred grinned. "Just came from there, it's literally five minutes away, I can take you if you want?" The American suggested.

"How sweet of you young man. Thank you, I would appreciate it."

Alfred smiled and guided Liz to the hotel. He didn't exactly get to learn a lot about her, just that she was here on vacation from her country. It must have been nice to be able to visit other places, Alfred never really had a vacation.

"It seems I must thank you once again my knight and shinning armor." Liz joked causing Alfred to rub his head sheepishly. "Aw shucks, no problem Liz. I hope I'll see you around soon."

Liz nodded. "Yes, I believe that we will meet again. For now, goodbye Alfred!" The Hungarian said waving and Alfred smiled. "What a nice chick." He said to himself as he looked at the time. "Shit if I don't make it there in time he might leave!" Alfred said as he took off in a sprint. He simply hoped that the other was still there.

Alfred panted as he made it to his destination. The sign had said closed but the lights were still on, good.

He knocked on the door and waited. He shivered a bit; it was beginning to get cold outside.

"Alfred?" The American smiled when he heard the Frenchman's voice from inside. Seeing the American Francis quickly opened the door. "Alfred are you okay? What's wrong?" The Frenchman asked with a frown. Alfred gave a halfhearted smile. "Dude, remember the plan that we told you about? The one about Gil's parents? Didn't exactly go as planned." Francis frowned at this. "Did something happen?"

"I guess you could say that." Alfred aid rubbing the back of his head. Francis grabbed the other's hand and felt how cold he was. "Alfred you're freezing. Hold on let me get you something to warm you up." The Frenchman stated urging Alfred to sit down.

He left for a moment and came back with a piece of chocolate cake and a cup of hot chocolate. "It might be a little late for this but what the hell?" Francis said placing the food in front of Alfred.

The American's eyes immediately lit up at this. "Francis, dude, you are awesome for this. Thanks." Alfred said as he ate the cake with glee, sipping on the hot chocolate every now and then. He could feel Francis eyes on him as he ate but he didn't really mind. After all Francis was a pretty cool dude and though he was flirtatious, Alfred admired him.

Francis eyes softened as he watched the American before him. Darn he was so adorable sometimes. The way his eyes lit up over the silliest things, Gilbert sure did have someone special by his side. When the American had finished Francis smiled. "So mon cheri, what do you need? It seems that you have come here for a reason." The Frenchman noted.

Alfred grew quiet and bit his lip. "…I need a place to stay for a few weeks." Alfred muttered slightly embarrassed. Francis blinked a bit. "I… I see." He muttered. "Have you come to ask if you could stay with me?" He asked a bit flattered. Alfred nodded. "I don't know who else to ask. Matthew is too busy with his doctor-ness and Ludwig is out there detective-ing. Don't even get me started on Arthur, we hardly see him anymore. I can't just go back to my dad, he'll get worried and probably kill Gilbert. You… are the only other person I know that I can trust." Alfred looked up at him with pleading eyes and the Frenchman had to look away to keep from gushing. Why did the young youth have to be so adorable at random times? How could he say no to that face?

Francis cleared his throat and smiled at the American. "Of course Alfred. Stay as long as you need."

The American's face brightened up. "Really? Francis you're the best." The American said in a happy tone. "I'll make sure I am not a bother."

Francis shook his head. "I doubt you could be. Now come on, let's head over to my place. You look exhausted." He stated as he took the dishes and cleaned them before leaving the bakery. Alfred followed him out and watched him lock up before they headed towards his car.

Alfred could only stare at the red Ferrari 458 Italia that Francis had walked over to. Francis had opened his door but saw Alfred's hesitation. "Is something wrong?" He asked curiously at Alfred's flustered look. "D-Dude… is it okay for me to sit in here?" He muttered causing Francis to laugh. "Don't freak out Alfred, it's just a car." Francis stated, though Alfred still looked unsure.

Francis smiled. "Here." He said as he went around the side and opened the door for Alfred. "What-" "Gilbert does this for you all the time right?" Francis asked winking at the American. Alfred stared at him and then smiled. "Aha, thanks." He said as he got in the car.

Francis chuckled. Alfred really could be too much sometimes.

Francis got in on the drives side of the car and started the engine, driving away towards his house.

By the time they reached his house which was only about fifteen minutes away, it was about ten o' clock. Alfred was exhausted and Francis could tell.

"Come on Alfred." He said opened the door to his home. "Now that I think about it this is the first time you've been here hasn't it?" Francis thought aloud as he lead the American inside. Unlike every other rich person Alfred knew, Francis had a rather normal house compared to everyone else. It was rather comforting to be honest, very homey. "There is a spare room over here." Francis said leading him over to a bedroom. "You can stay here for now." Francis put his finger to his lips in thought. "Let's see…Bathroom is across from you, and I'll get your things from Gilbert's house tomorrow. How does that sound?" Francis said with a smile.

Alfred grinned. "Francis, you really don't have to do all this…"

Francis shook his head. "But I want to. Trust me it is no bother at all. Now you should get some rest, you look exhausted."

And Alfred was. After all the events that happened today, learning and working at the school lab until six, waking a hour home until seven, and wondering around for two and a half hours guiding two women to a hotel and making it to the bakery on time, Alfred was beat.

"Thanks again Francis, you really are the best."

Francis smiled and gently pecked Alfred on the forehead. It was quick and caring, but Alfred didn't think anything of it. Francis was always like this, thinking of others and showing his affection. He saw these things as normal now.

"Anytime." Francis stated. "If you need anything, my room is down the hall okay? Sweet dreams Alfred." The Frenchman said before going back to his room. Alfred sighed and collapsed on the bed. He didn't even bother taking his glasses off, he was just so beat. He hoped that Gilbert was doing better than he was…


	6. Chapter 6

After dealing with his parents, one of his servants made them dinner and they four of them ate in silence. Denis tried constantly to make conversation but Agnes was still bitter, Gilbert was still pissed and Ashley simply felt it wasn't necessary to speak with the father as a part of her 'mission'.

Afterwards Gilbert showed his parents to where they would be staying and Gilbert went over to his bedroom, followed by Ashley.

When Gilbert noticed the other following him he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you-" "Sh." Ashley said putting a finger to his lips. Gilbert thought that maybe she was hitting on him. That would have made him feel a bit better after watching his lover get swept away by some random chick. That way he could reject Ashley but also have his ego raised a bit.

Instead Ashley motioned her head towards the end of the hall. Gilbert took a quick glance and noticed his mother tried to be all sneaky. He gave an annoyed growl. "Hold me, look into my eyes." Ashley whispered and Gilbert followed the other's orders. After all she seemed way better at this than he did.

"Gilbert, we shouldn't do this now, your parents will hear us…" Ashley muttered in a light voice. Gilbert almost wanted to laugh since it sounded so strange coming out of her mouth, he couldn't take it seriously. However when he saw the glare on Ashley's face Gilbert cleared his throat.

All he had to do was imagine that Alfred was saying it.

That Alfred… was…

A dark smirk came upon Gilbert's face as he gently stroked Ashley's face. "Who cares? Let them hear. Don't hold back your voice tonight, I want to hear you scream my name…" He said in a dark voice. He had almost forgotten who he was saying it to, as if he actually believed it was Alfred.

Ashley nodded in approval. It was good enough. "I can't Gilbert, it would be so wrong." She gave a light giggle and Gilbert smirked laughing a bit as he pulled her into the room, closing the door. It was quiet and when Gilbert felt his mother had given up on her prowl he sighed. "God that was painful." He muttered running a hand through his hair.

Ashley snorted. "You seemed to be really into it." She stated causing Gilbert to glare. "That's only because I was thinking of Alfred saying that! Speaking of which…" Gilbert took his phone and took this opportunity to call the American.

No answer.

He tried again.

No answer.

Third time's the charm?

No answer.

Gilbert grew frustrated and texted the American instead. "Hey what happened after you left with that chick? Call me, text me, do something." He waited five minutes, nothing. Gilbert growled and threw his phone on the bed watching as it bounced a few timed before remaining stagnant.

Ashley gave a whistle. "I've seen jealousy before but your level takes the cake." The black haired girl stated.

"I'm not fucking jealous! What do I have to be jealous of? Some sexy chick wearing a maid outfit just walking out with Alfred in her arms saying that he was taking her to her hotel room? That's a stupid thing to be jealous of!" Gilbert growled his hands balled into a fist. Ashley raised an eyebrow at him and Gilbert let out a frustrated sigh. "What is wrong with me…?" Gilbert muttered resting his hand on his head as he allowed himself to slide into the floor. "I knew this was an awful idea from the start." He muttered with a sigh.

Ashley was currently looking through Gilbert's phone, a dull look on her face. "Missed call from Alfred."

"What!?"

"Kidding." Ashley stated causing Gilbert to glare at her harshly. "But you did get a message from Francis." Gilbert raised an eyebrow at this. "Francis? This late at night? What does it say?"

Ashley opened the text. "It says "Gil, Alfred is staying with me for… well as long as you two need. I'll be over there for his stuff tomorrow. Is everything okay? I hope the 'plan' is going well. Don't stop fighting." Aw how _sweet_." Ashley murmured.

Gilbert felt a bit better at this and smiled a bit. "Alright well at least he's with Francis. After all I can trust that Frenchman for anything." He said relieved. Gilbert then blinked. "Wait, why the fuck do you have my phone?" Gilbert asked as he furrowed hos brows, a bit annoyed.

"You left it here." Ashley stated simply. "Look we have some long days ahead of us so we need to get some sleep. So sleeping arrangements. As a lady I sleep on the bed, you get the floor." Ashley stated.

"What? This is my room!" Gilbert said annoyed.

"So? You have a penis, I have a vagina. In the laws of courteousness in this world I get bed you get floor." Gilbert was about to protest. "Alfred would have let me have the bed without any lip." Gilbert grew quiet and Ashley snickered. "The fact that you are this simple minded is amazing. I commend you" Gilbert looked away and refused to say anything. He took a few pillows and a blanket, putting it over his body and getting comfortable on the floor.

"Night Gilbert." Ashley muttered.

"Go fuck yourself." Gilbert cursed as he sighed, closing his eyes.

The nest day Alfred woke up and he wasn't exactly feeling too great. He felt groggy and tired. The American groaned as he sat up in bed. He put a hand to his head and noticed how warm he was. "Shit." Alfred cursed. It was probably from being out in the cold for so long. However he had classes today, he couldn't just not go.

"Alfred~" Alfred was slightly startled by the other's sing song voice. "Breakfast will be ready soon~" Francis sang but he paused when he saw the other's face. "Are you okay Alfred?" He asked walking over to the American worriedly. Alfred smiled and nodded. "I feel fine Francis, thanks." He lied but Francis frowned. "No, you are not fine." He muttered as he placed a hand on Alfred's forehead. "You're slightly warm…maybe you shouldn't go to school today."

Alfred quickly shook his head. "No I couldn't possibly do that. I mean look at me, I'm completely fine."

Francis stared at him. "You don't look fine, but if you insist." The Frenchman said giving him a smile. "Just don't push yourself alright mon cheri?" Francis said ruffling the younger man's hair a bit.

Alfred grinned. "Don't worry, I won't." He said as he got up. "Well I'll go take a shower and then eat breakfast afterwards okay?" He told Francis.

Francis nodded. "Yeah. I'll be going to get your stuff from Gil's today so for today you can borrow some of my clothes. I'll put the out for you on your bed so you can have them when you get out." Francis said smiling at the American and Alfred nodded. "Thanks again dude." He said as he left the room to go to the bathroom.

Francis sighed a bit at the azure eyed man. "He really is too much sometimes." He said happily as he walked to his room to gather some clothes for him to wear. He knew the other was slightly a bigger size than he was so he gave him some stretchable sweat pants and a t-shirt that had been rather baggy on himself. Francis then bit his lip as he thought about undergarments but then settled for boxers with a stretchable band. He placed them in Alfred's room however on his way he heard the American singing in the bathroom. Francis put a hand over his mouth as he let out a small laugh. The American was simply too cute. He dropped off the clothes, going to the kitchen and proceeded to cook.

Alfred left the bathroom when he had finished in the shower with a towel around his waist. He was immediately greeted to the smell of something sweet and he became attracted to it. He quickly went into his room and changed into the clothes that Francis perfectly for him. Alfred seemed slightly embarrassed to put on a pair of Francis' boxers and contemplated just wearing his dirty ones, but that would be kind of nasty so he settled for Francis'. Surprisingly, the rest of the clothes fit him rather well to an extent.

"Alfred breakfast is ready~" Francis sang causing the American to smile. He hoped out of the room and practically ran to the kitchen. He loved. "My aren't you eager." He said to the American as he put a plate in front of him. It had bacon, eggs and…

"What's this Francis?" Alfred asked curiously. Francis looked over and smiled. "Croissant aux abricots." Francis said causing Alfred to tilt his head. "Um, Crissant… aix… abrercombre?" Francis cold help but give a soft laughter at the other's attempt. "No, not exactly. Try it, I believe you'll like it."

Alfred stared at the pastry before grabbing it and taking a bite.

It made a crunching sound before his mouth was overwhelmed with sweetness and the taste of fruit. Alfred swallowed before speaking. "This is so awesome!" Alfred said with a smile causing Francis to laugh a bit. "I thought you would like it. Go ahead, eat up. When you finished we shall get going." Alfred nodded and finished the food quickly. Alfred was a pretty decent cook, but Francis was way better than the American could ever be. When he finished he followed Francis into the car with a grin. Francis dropped the American off at school. Alfred spotted Kiku, Toris and Feliks on their way inside the school and he waved to them. The three of them stopped and waited for him."Hace a good day mon cheri." Francis said getting out of the car to kiss Alfred on his forehead again. Alfred grinned and waved. "Peace Francis, have fun at work!" Alfred yelled watching the other pull off. Francis ran over to the three and saw they were looking at him weird.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Who was that?" Toris asked with a raised eyebrow. Alfred blinked. "That was just my friend Francis. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"He seemed rather," Kiku paused. "Affectionate."

Alfred smiled. "That's just how Francis is though, he's always been like that.

"I think he wants the D." Feliks said bluntly causing Toris to turn red. "Feliks!" He said nudging the Polish man who simply puffed out his cheeks.

"What? No, No way. He's just French, it's part of his culture. Plus he loves taking care of people. Right now I am more like his child than something like a lover." Alfred said smiling causing Toris to sigh. "For some reason you seem a little to content with that." He muttered a small smile going on his face.

"Come on, we'll be late." Kiku commented as they walked into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

((Okay guys, I am really sorry for the late update. Rather than hearing my excuse, long story short, Lost my flash drive (Which had like the next five chapters on it) Didn't feel like rewriting it so I kind of gave up/spent my summer looking for this flash drive (Which I still haven't found) until deciding that I am just going to rewrite it all. Enjoy.))

Francis went and opened up his bakery. He decided that he would close it early today, around afternoon time since he needed to retrieve the American's stuff and then pick him up from school. Until then he would relax and greet his customers.

Around eleven thirty, he began to prepare some lunch in the back for a certain blonde boy. No, not Alfred, Matthew.

Matthew always came to the bakery at around twelve o clock. The hospital he worked at was only a few blocks away, so during his lunch break Matthew would come over, eat and chat with Francis, and then head back to the hospital at around twelve thirty. It was such a normal routine, Francis wondered what the other did when the bakery was closed. It was rare, but it did happen.

Francis couldn't help but develop feelings for Matthew over the years. Ever since the… incident that took place a few years ago, Matthew was a changed man. He was much more mature thank before, but he was also very reserved now. He hardly spoke when he wasn't spoken to, in fear that he might say something to offend the other person. Granted, if he was asked for an honest opinion, he was as blunt and crude as ever, but now he was much more careful about what he had to say. He learned to become considerate of others feelings and gained the ability to gauge other's emotions and feelings.

The only thing that Matthew didn't learn how to do was to deal with Alfred.

Yes, they were on much better terms now, but it wasn't as if they were brothers. Now, it was more as if they were distant cousins. When they needed each other, the other was there as the unspoken bond of family usually required, but there was no real connection. It was apparent that Matthew would occasionally be troubled by this, but he never spoke of it. He knew what he did was wrong, and he knew that their relationship would never be the same again, not because Alfred was still on the fence about Matthew, but because Matthew knew he didn't deserve it. It had learned to accept that fact, no matter how much he secretly longed to be closer to the other.

Oh well, thems the breaks.

Francis finished making Matthew's lunch just as he walked through the door.

Francis smiled lightly as the other sat down at a table and Francis brought him some food. They didn't have much lunch food since it was a bakery, but that was fine for like Alfred, Matthew loved sweets. He would always have a fruit related pastry with some chocolate dessert and a side of coffee. Sure it wasn't the healthiest of things to eat for lunch every day, but he somehow always managed to keep his figure.

"Good afternoon mon cheri." Francis commented, giving the other a flirtatious wink. Matthew brushed off his attempts to flirt with him as he took a sip of coffee, staying quiet.

Francis sighed. "Silent as ever I see. Though I like the change of pace, becoming a man of few words still doesn't suit you." He commented with a small smile, Matthew responding with a shrug.

It was quiet as Matthew ate before Francis spoke again. "Alfred's going to be staying with me for a while." At this Matthew's ears twitched and Francis knew he had the other's attention. "Remember that little 'plan'? Apparently it didn't go so well. Granted, it didn't fall through but Al needed a place to stay."

Matthew was quiet and took another sip of coffee. "He could have asked me." He stated in a quiet tone. Francis gave the other a sympathetic smile. "Matthieu." Francis muttered reaching his hand over to gently stroke some crumbs of the corner of the other's mouth. "You know he wouldn't have."

Matthew nodded, brushing off the other's gesture. "I know. But he could have if he ever wanted to. I wouldn't say no." He stated calmly. He didn't hint that he was angry. He probably wasn't, just trying to be understanding.

Francis smiled. "I know. And I am sure Alfred knows that too." Matthew nodded again, as if to reassure himself of that fact the Frenchman continued to speak. "I am going over to Gilbert's house later this afternoon to pick up his things." He stated offhand, a grin appearing on his face. "You know, I never really noticed it, but you and Al do look kind of alike don't you think? Sure there are blatant differences, but your facial structure is the same. He's really cute you know? If Gilbert didn't already have him I'd-"

"Francis." Matthew stopped the other giving him a warning glance. Francis pouted. "Don't look at me like that, I was joking. I mean Alfred is adorable but- well, I'd never do that to Gilbert. He is a very important friend to me." Matthew stared at him for a moment trying to sense some foul play behind his worlds. When he felt nothing, Matthew nodded again. "Good."

Francis gave the other a delicate smile. "So when are you and I going to go on a dinner date?" Francis asked with a sly tone.

Matthew shook his head. "Are you really asking me out after mentioning your inappropriate feelings towards my brother?"

Francis grinned. "Hey, I did say you two looked alike…"

Matthew looked away trying not to laugh. "I'm not going on a date with you."

"Why not?" Francis whined.

"Because." Was Matthew's answer as he finished off the last of his lunch. His watch beeped and he looked at the time. "Twelve thirty. Time for me to leave." Matthew stated as he got up, gathering his things. Francis smiled. "Walk safely."

Matthew nodded, giving the other a small innocent smile as he walked out the door.

Francis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have a feeling these two brothers are going to be the death of me…" Francis stated with a light chuckle as he got up. He figured he would spend a few more hours here before heading to Gilbert's.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

At around one in the afternoon Francis received a text from Gilbert signaling that it was alright if he came over. Francis closed the bakery and drove to the German's house. When he arrived, Gilbert was already waiting outside for his arrival. Francis smiled and made his way over to the other, kissing him on both cheeks. The Frenchman took a quick look around. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Out. They had to discuss things with that girl's parents since plans have changed." Gilbert mentioned in a slight bitter tone.

"Girl? What girl?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Natalia." Ashley chimed in, entering from the kitchen. "He just got annoyed that his boy toy was whisked away by some beauty in a sexy maid dress. He'll get over it." Gilbert made a 'tch' sound and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, follow me." He said as he walked upstairs to the bedroom. Francis followed.

When they arrived Francis couldn't help but stare at the other's room with an amused look on his face. There was a flag of the United States and a Prussian flag hanging next to each other on the wall above the bed post. Gilbert had been absolutely obsessed with the Kingdom of Prussia when they were kids. Even though Gilbert was homeschooled it was one of the only things that would make him pay attention to his teacher. Francis found it rather cute the way the two flags laid side by side on the wall. Gilbert began to pack some of the American's clothes in the bag and then moved on to his material items. Action figures, comic books, etc. However Gilbert paused when he reached the American flag hanging on the wall.

"Gilbert?" Francis muttered, worried about his friends condition. He never bothered to ask how he was handling this situation.

"It's weird." Gilbert said suddenly staring at the two flags, "Not waking up to that idiot every morning for the next- however long this might take, is going to be really strange." Gilbert looked at the bags in his hands. "Cleaning out his stuff as if he's moved out or something…It's weird you know?" Gilbert sighed and looked at the flag again. "Not seeing this every morning is going to be strange getting used to." He stated as he reached for the American flag but Francis grabbed his hand, stopping him. Gilbert gave him a curious look and Francis smiled. "It would be a shame if you ever forgot what you were fighting for. This would serve as a nice reminder."

Gilbert stared at his friend, as a smile appeared on his face. "Francis, thanks." Francis smiled, it seemed the other needed to hear that.

Gilbert laughed. "Enough of this sadness! Let me get some of Alfred's things from the bathroom." He stated disappearing behind a door.

Francis took this tie to look around Gilbert's room. He knew the German wouldn't mind much. He pulled out some drawers boredly and paused when he saw something. "He still has this?" Francis muttered, smiling as he picked it up. It was a shirt they had custom designed. It had "Bad Touch Trio" with the French, Spanish and Prussian flags decorating the bottom. That was their nickname in their neighborhood. The two of them and their friend, Antonio, use to wreak havoc across the streets earning them their name.

Francis sighed at the memories and went to put the shirt back when he noticed something. "Hm?" Under the t-shirt were a bunch of pill bottles, about four. Francis picked them up curiously. All of them had Alfred's name on them. They look like prescriptions, but what they were used for seemed to have been scratched out. "What...?"

"Yo Francis I think that's everything." Gilbert said as he made his way to the Frenchman.

"Are you sure?" Francis asked trying to gauge just how much Gilbert knew about this. The other seemed confused. "Ah yeah, pretty sure."

"What about these?" The Frenchman asked showing him the pill bottles. Gilbert seemed even more confused. He grabbed one of the pill bottles from the other's hand and stared at it. "I…I don't know what these are."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "So Alfred never told you what he needed these for? They look like they were prescribed by a doctor." Francis stated looking over his shoulder. Gilbert shook his head. "No he never- I don't-" Gilbert didn't know what to say. It seemed that he was both worried and frustrated, almost outright angry that he didn't know what they were for. They had been together for years haven't they? Shouldn't he know if the other had to take medication? I mean even if it were for something trivial Gilbert should still know…

"Maybe he told you and you just forgot-"

"No!" Gilbert snapped causing Francis to shut up. "He didn't say anything! I defiantly would have remembered I-" Gilbert paused. "What if he's sick? What if something is wrong and he didn't tell me? Why didn't he fucking tell me-"

"Gilbert calm down, I am sure it's nothing." Francis stated taking the bottle from his hand, as well as gathering up the other three. "It's probably just some vitamin supplements or something. Look, I'll ask him about it when I pick him up alright?"

Gilbert nodded, but it was clear that he was still a bit frustrated. Francis could tell that this whole experience was going to take a toll on his body. "I'll see you around okay?" Francis stated as he gathered up the bags and headed out the room. As he walked downstairs he heard Gilbert yell. "And tell him to answer his damn phone!"

"Yes yes I will." Francis stated as he left the house, putting the bags in his car before leaving to go pick up Alfred.

Francis could tell that this whole plan would most likely not have a happy ending.


End file.
